Memory's Corners
by Faggotarino
Summary: Instead of killing Ghirahim like he was supposed to, Link instead keeps him alive, but wounded him to the point of unconsciousness. Turns out, the demon lord has lost almost all his memory, including all of those with Link. GhiraLink. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_You're even more of a coward than I thought!_

_Don't look at me with pity! Hurry up and kill me!_

_Some hero you are!_

The things he vaguely remembered saying before he blacked out. All he recalled was a pain in his body and a sudden blow against his head. He could remember green. Not sure what was green, but he could remember the color. He could remember saying those words, though that was a bit of a blur as well. The main issue was why he said them in the first place. Why he sounded so malicious, he wondered, and why were they going to kill him. Or rather, what happened to make him urge them to do so? Perhaps he was just bluffing right then.

He stared in to darkness, slowly blinking. He didn't know. He was confused right now. He was nearly in a daze. He continued to stare off. He squint his eyes to make out a ceiling. There was a wall too. He looked around until his eyes barely caught a glimpse of a shelf. Now that he started thinking, he was on a bed as well, wasn't he? Now he wondered if this were his room or somebody else's. He looked 'down' on himself, more like on the covers on top of him, and noticed a dim light against the darkness, though not misplaced. He followed the weak beams to a small window over the side of the bed. He sat up, suddenly cringing and groaning in pain. He grabbed at where he hurt and gently ran his fingers over cloth.

Bandages? Was he wounded?

He bit his bottom lip in slight worry and turned himself on to his knees. He moved closer to the window and grabbed the ledge, peering out. The light was coming from the moon, quite lovely. It was nighttime, which explained the darkness, of course.

…Yeah, he was very fatigued, but he felt too confused to even consider going to sleep. He didn't recognize anything he saw outside and he was honestly a bit frightened by it. He sighed loudly, nearly started by his own voice. He couldn't stay awake all through the night, he silently told himself. There would be no answers and he was certain of this. In fact, there was a chance answers would come in the morning. He may have had little memory at the moment, but he still had his common sense. Maybe his memory would come back and everything would be as it was. He wanted to calm down and just go to sleep but he was so damn _anxious_. He crawled back down in to the bed and pulled the covers over his head. It was really warm. Hey. He focused on the warmth and nothing else. It was actually very calming and a bit therapeutic. At least, enough so that he was able to close his eyes in peace.

He felt a hand run against his head and through his hair. He moaned lightly before opening his eyes, only to shut them violently at the sudden intense light. Apparently he had fallen asleep considering it was morning, but it sure hadn't felt like it. He felt just as tired as he did last night. He rolled over on to his back and re-opened his eyes, albeit slowly this time.

"Ghirahim!"

He gasped and flailed and he turned back over on his side in haste. He curled his head in between his arms and slowly turned his head over to look up at the boy looming over him. He had blond, messy, hair that was accented quite well with oceanic blue eyes. Though he had some mud on his face and was wearing just downright pitiful clothing_. Somebody_ didn't keep themselves well kept. He supposed he wasn't one to talk, either. He could have looked just as bad or maybe even worse.

Wait.

What did he just say?

"Ghi…ra…him…?" He echoed. He drew out every syllable to get the feel of it, yet it did not feel foreign on his tongue. What was that? A language? A word? His name, maybe?

"Oh, uh," The boy coughed, "Are you…Alright?" He asked as if he was unsure if he should even be asking. It felt a little strange and gave off a slightly awkward air.

"I'm…" Well, let's see. He ached on most of his body. He was groggy and a bit clammy. He was confused. The boy was ugly. He was scared. He didn't remember anything. "…No, I'm not alright."

The blondie gave a smile like a kid who was in trouble and scratched the back of his head. "Haha, my bad." He laughed in a faux nonchalant voice, "I really hurt you bad."

"What?"

"Huh?" The boy only looked at him like he was insane or something. He frowned and now looked as confused as the other. "You know…When we fought back there? You were all like, _oh look at me I'm in final form, _and we were fighting to the death?"

Now he was even more confused.

"Don't you remember, Ghirahim?" He sounded distraught.

Alas, he shook his head.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Blondie practically yelled as he stood up, "What do you remember?"

Ghirahim sighed quietly, and shook his head. "Nothing, really."

"D – Do you even know who I am?!" He asked loudly as he pointed to himself. He was getting a little too excited.

The other shook his head again.

"Oh my…How…?" He went to deep thought only to suddenly bolt upright as if he just had some mind-blowing epiphany. "When that stone hit your head!"

Feeling even _more _confused, Ghirahim gently rubbed his palm against his head to feel a large lump, swollen and painful.

The boy climbed on the bed and overtop of him. He moved close to him. He _gazed_ at him. It was getting sort of weird. His stare was way too intense, like he was trying to peer deep down in to his mind and finger his soul or something. "You really don't remember?" His voice got quiet, almost a whisper, "Do you even know my name?"

"I didn't even know my own name until you said it." Ghirahim replied softly.

"Wow…" He sounded both amazed and worried. "Um…I'm Link." He introduced himself awkwardly. He couldn't blame him. It must have been such a burden to talk to somebody who didn't even remember his name.

"Uh…Link?" The other started, "Why exactly were…we fighting?" Let alone to the death.

Link smiled and opened his mouth to speak and suddenly he was having another amazing life-changing epiphany. His face switched to serious, to happy, to serious, and back to happy again, probably all in less than ten seconds. Ghirahim scooted to the backboard of the bed with a raised eyebrow, looking terrified.

"It was nothing important!" He was lying through his teeth and he knew it. "I…uh…Gotta go!"

What was that all about?

"So suddenly? Why?"

"I have something important to do." Link sidestepped to the door of the room, "I'll be back in a bit, I promise!"

"Did I say something wrong? I'm sure it's not too urgent that you have to leave right away." He sighed, "Please don't go." Not while he was still confused and had little to know answers. His curiosity was building and ready to burst. He had no memories- Did Link even consider how he felt?

Link's face turned serious again and Ghirahim twitched thinking he was going to go through that frightening expression change again. Instead he stepped back to the bed and placed a hand on his head. "Don't worry, I said I'll be back soon." He smiled warmly, "Just get some more rest, alright?"

Ghirahim wanted to say something snappy or make a smart-ass comment or even get angry. Yet, his eyes were so kind and gentle, it was hard to do so. "Fine." Though he did sound exasperated.

Link's smile grew brighter and he practically _skipped _to the door. "Thank you! I'll be back in a few moments!" He told him again. It almost seemed with haste, he left the room but at least quietly closed the door behind him.

Ghirahim groaned in frustration and buried himself under the covers once again, but this time to block out that damn light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the reviews guys you're great.**

**Sorry, no Ghirahim in this chapter. ~ Sorry it's a bit short. :I**

* * *

"You..._Saved_ him?!"

Link cringed at the tone she was yelling. "Z - Zelda, I know it sounds a bit crazy but please listen-"

"You were supposed to save me and _kill_ him!"

"I'm sorry, but-"

"There is having a good heart and then there is just being stupid!"

The hero sighed realizing he wouldn't be able to get his word in. He waited for his friend to stop huffing before gently grabbing her by her hips and pulling her in to a small embrace. She groaned in objection but Link only kissed her forehead. Zelda looked away in attempt to hide the small blush on her cheeks. She was still not pleased with Link saving the enemy whom tried to use her for evil. "So," She continued on, only this time significantly calmer, "What are we going to do once he awakes?"

Link sat down cross-legged in the grass and pulled her down with him. "He already has."

She blinked and raised a brow. "What happened?" She assumed nothing too serious or tragic. Link wasn't harmed anymore than he already was, that was one good sign. She still couldn't hide the worry in her voice, although.

He pressed his index finger to his chin. He thought for a few seconds as he tried to recap what had happened. It all happened pretty quick and he left so fast, too, which he did regret. He wasn't entirely too sure himself of what exactly went on. "I'm not sure, but," He looked as if he was in deep thought. "He apparently has no memory."

"No memory?" She echoed him in disbelief. "You mean he does not remember _anything?" _She found this both amazing and hilarious at the same time. For the oh-so-strong and fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim to be left with no memory, so helpless and weak. She had to stifle a laugh just at the thought of it. Meanwhile, Link shook his head and fell silent for a few moments before speaking up again.

"Not a thing." He leaned back against his elbows and threw his head back to look at the sky. "He didn't even know his own name, I guess."

Zelda hummed in thought. She gave a stern look and crossed her arms. "Are you sure he is not lying?" It was a possibility, a strong one, in fact. He was the enemy after all, and the more she thought on it, the more it sounded like such a great plan for him. To fall under Link's aid and pretend to lose his memory to get close enough to him and get his revenge and finish what he had started.

"I don't think so...Or at least I don't hope so." Link gave a long sigh. He knew that was something to worry about, but... "The faces he had been making, his reactions, even the way he spoke...I don't think he could have faked that." Or maybe he could have. He didn't know if the demon lord was an actor or not. He certainly was melodramatic enough.

"If you say so. Just be careful." She had to trust Link's decision as well as stay alert. She, however, still had absolutely no trust for Ghirahim and she doubted she ever would. "I refuse to forgive him." She just thought he ought to know.

Link made a noise in slight frustration at that. _Was that really necessary? _"I never said you had to," Though that would have been nice, "Just don't be too hard on him."

"Why shouldn't I?!" She snapped, making him flinch back. "He kidnapped me and-"

"I know, _I know_." Link groaned loudly at her. Zelda fell silent as so did Link. He fully understood where she was coming from and that his request was a bit selfish. He would be just as angry if he were to be put through that. He was still a bit mad from the stuff he had to do in the first place. He sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead. "I know he's an awful person and did awful things, but he's just as confused as we are." He sat up. "I'm sure you going off on him or treating him poorly will only make him more confused and may even make him hurt you again."

Zelda nodded. "Alright..."

Link gently grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in to a light kiss. "Don't think this changes anything, I still worry for you." He gave a kind smile. "Let's go back."

Zelda agreed as Link helped her up. As they walked back, she was thinking long and hard. She decided that she still did not trust Ghirahim, but alas, she would try her best to fulfill Link's request. He was right.


End file.
